Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow
by Candi Kane
Summary: Finished Can Spot Conlon, fall for Siren. Will he be able to see the girl behind the glasses, or will he miss out on an amazing woman.and no it's not really a geek to chic type story it's pretty good, i promise.
1. Default Chapter

Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow 

  
  


  
  
A/N: ok so hi everyone. i hope you like. this will be updated daily, i promise. if i get a few reviews a day. Yay, i'm so excited. it's been a while since i've writen a newsie-fan fic. Well yes...enjoy.   
  
  
"Serina, get your lazy butt up!" Carli banged on the door. I lazily and angrily stepped out of my bed, and opened the door.   
  
"What now, Carli?" I replied irritated.   
  
"So there's a big party tonight, you up for it?" She replied thrilled out of her mind.   
  
"I…I don't think so." I replied not really able to think of an excuse on the spot.   
  
"Why? You never go out." She pouted.   
  
"Look you can go, no one's stopping you. It's just I'm not exactly what you'd call sociable." I replied as I plumped myself on the couch.   
  
"Look all you need is a make-over, a little lipstick a little priming, and if you lose the glasses, you'll be gorgeous." She replied as she teased my hair.   
  
"I don't want a make-over, I'm fine just being me." I replied grabbing my hair back.   
  
"Fine…fine, but you have to go out to dinner with me at least." I looked at her hesitantly. "I'm paying." She pleaded.   
  
"Fine, but just dinner."   
  
"Great, well I got to go, I'll pick you up at six." She instructed me as she bounded out the door.   
  
"Bye," I replied cheerfully as I closed the door behind her.   
  
  
Since I had the day off, I spent it curled up with a book. There was something about the power a book holds that just catapults you to a new and exciting place. I thought about the party Carli had invited me to, and I laughed. Me at a sociable event? Not likely, I wasn't pretty I wasn't talkative. I walked over to my vanity and took a good hard look at myself. I had crimpy jet-black hair, which I always wore up in a bun, and an awkward nose. The only thing I could remotely find attractive about myself were my eyes. They were green like my mother's, but mine were covered by horrible glasses.   
Six o'clock soon rolled around, and Carli banged on the door impertinently, like always. I wore my casual dark green skirt, with a button-up blouse with a high collar that stretched up on my neck.   
"Geez, you look like my mother." Carli replied teasingly.   
"Thanks, and you look like a slut," I replied just as teasingly.   
"Good just the look I was going for." She laughed. We soon approached a small café and we ate. It was about eight thirty by the time we were done eating.   
"Come on Siren," Which was her pet name for me. I had a secret passion for singing, and when we were growing up I had a love for the ocean, and I use to take late night swims in the quarry, and ponds. Back then Carli was obsessed with Greek Mythology, and there were these creatures called 'sirens' who lived in the sea and lured sailors to their deaths using their gorgeous voices, and she said that's what I reminded her of. "Come with me to the party, I don't want to go alone." She pleaded.   
"No, nothing you can say can drag me to that party, so don't even try it," I warned her.   
  
Well an hour later we reached the Brooklyn Lodging House where the party was supposedly to be held.   
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." I replied as we walked in. I would have continued scolding her but I was speechless. When we entered the place was filled with gambling, and yelling and laughter. I soon noticed what most of the girls were wearing, and I felt completely out of place.   
"Carli, I can't do this, I'm going home," I chickened out.   
"Wait, look just stay for an hour, and then I promise we'll go." She pleaded. She really wasn't going to let me go, and I knew if I left she would leave with me, and I knew she was looking forward to this party. So I spent most of my time against the wall trying not to be seen, and listening in on other people's conversation, not on purpose of course. What was funny about this was that in all the conversations I had over heard them mention a certain person named 'Spot Conlon' and someone in the conversation would always ask where he was, and the other would be unable to answer. I wondered who he was and why did everyone care.   
I kept starring down at my pocket watch hoping it was almost time to go. I had fifteen minutes left. I walked casually over to the punch bowl, and decided to get a drink. I looked around the place in search of Carli. Carli of course was flirting with some gentleman. I smiled vaguely as I sipped the punch. My eyes soon caught onto three ladies who seemed to be starring at me. I quickly diverted my eyes, not wanting to give them the impression I was looking at them. One of them soon approached me. I was about to make my way back to the wall, but I accidentaly walked into the girl who was approaching me.   
"Watch where you're going!" A blonde beautiful girl snickered.   
"Sorry," I replied a little irritated with her tone of voice.   
"Nice dress." She said sarcastically as the rest of her friends encircled me.   
"Thanks." I said just as sarcastically, "Excuse me," I replied as I was about to go get Carli, but of course I was now surrounded by all three of them. "What?" I asked a little ticked off.   
"You know you should really watch where you're going." She smiled sweetly yet minupulatively.   
"Like I said I'm sorry," I replied. I tried once more to get through them, but I couldn't.   
"Fine, let her through," She instructed the rest of her friends. I was about to walk around the punch bowl table, when I felt someone's foot trip me. I went crashing into the punch bowl. My arm ached and I was covered in punch. But that was nothing compared to the pain I was about to face. I soon realized everyone was laughing at me. The three girls were now hovering over me, and I didn't know how to react.   
"I told you to watch where you're going." They smiled victoriously. The laughter just grew louder, and a sadness and anger grew inside of me. I didn't know what to do, so I ran out of the place. I ran and I ran, I could hear Carli yelling my name, but I didn't answer. I ran, my mind fueled with hatred and humiliation I had never felt before. I soon crossed the bridge, and I slopped down and sat against the railing. I threw off my glasses, and wept. This was the worst night of my life. The moonlight above me was glowing brighter than ever.   
  
" 'Ey 're youse alright?" I looked up to see this blonde haired boy.   
"Just leave me alone." I whimpered.   
"Youse soaked, 're youse su'e youse alright?" I looked up at him.   
"Does it look like I'm alright?" I asked furiously. I wasn't mad at him, but he was the only person there that I could take my anger out on.   
"Euhhh…" He stuttered as he rummaged through his pockets. " 'Ere," He replied as he handed me a hankie.   
"Thanks." I murmured as I gratefully took it.   
"By the way I'se Spot Conlon," He introduced himself.   
"Oh, the Spot Conlon's from Brooklyn?" I replied remembering the conversations I heard.   
"Yeah, so I'se see youse heard of me." He replied arrogently.   
" Actually everyone at the Lodging House has been asking where you are." I corrected him, as I stopped my crying. "By the way my names Sirena, but everyone calls me Siren."   
"Siren?"   
"It's a creature in Greek Mythology." I explained. "Well I think I've had enough humiliation for one day, well it was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Conlon," I replied as I started on my way.   
"Do youse mind me's askin' wat happened ta you?" He asked still a little curious as to why I was soaked.   
"Oh, you'll most likely hear about it by the time you get home." I reassured him. He nodded and I went on my way.   



	2. the aftermath

  
  
A/N: ok wow a day at the beach can really take a lot out of you. i'm like sunburned to death, oh well i'll live. Here's another chapter enjoy.   
  
  
That night I tossed and turned. The events of that night were jumbled in my head. I woke up the next morning and decided to forget about last night, at least I wouldn't have to see those people again, I reassured myself.   
"Sirennnnn!" Carli banged on my door. This time I was already awake, and I hurried up to open it.   
"I'm so sorry Siren I didn't know, I didn't think…" She tried to console me.   
"Don't worry about it, you couldn't have known."   
"So you're ok?"   
"Perfectly." I smiled cheerfully. I knew I wasn't completely over what happened, but I'd learn to live with it. "You feel like getting some coffee?" I asked desperate for something to wake me up.   
"Sure." So we walked down the block, and sat and talked and drank.   
"So how was your night?" I asked attentively.   
"I met the greatest guy," She replied excited and with a twinkle in her eye. She talked on and on about him, I eventually had to stop the conversation.   
"Well I got to get to work." I replied.   
"I don't see why you work at that ugly little bakery?" She panted.   
"Because I have to make a living like everyone else." I retorted.   
"Well hey, you could always apply for a waitress job at the club I work at." She suggested.   
"Yeah, and wear glamorous revealing clothing, while men oogle my goodies, no offense…"   
"None taken."   
"It's just not me." I sighed. "Well I have to go. I'll see ya around Carli." I waved, as I dashed through the busy streets of New York. The streets were extremely crowded, and I couldn't walk two steps without bumping shoulders with someone. Sometimes New York seemed too hectic. Suddenly, with all my frustration, I was no longer paying attention to where I was going, and I collided with someone. 


	3. Hello Mr. Conlon

  
  
A/N: ok, so i bet your wondering who she bumped into. but hey think about it, isn't it obvious? ok well yeah, i know your aching for more so here's another chapter to quench your thirst.   
  


  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." I began to apologize then I saw who I had bumped into.   
"It's ok, miss…hey wait I know you don't I?" He recognized me. "You're the girl I saw last night, so how are things, youse ok?" He asked concernly.   
"Well it's definitely better than yesterday."   
"I'm sorry about what happened."   
"I guess you heard the story then?" I rolled my eyes, feeling completely embarrassed.   
"Yeah, I did."   
"Well, Mr. Conlon, it was nice bumping into you again, but I have to go or else I'll be late for work."   
"Alright, maybe we'll bump into each other again?" He chuckled.   
"You never know." I smiled brightly. He smiled back, and I couldn't help but notice what a fabulous smile he had. So I went on my way, and after a full day of baking I was exhausted. By the time I closed the shop, it was dark, and I sullenly made my way home. I was about to turn a corner when I saw a pack of boys starting to huddle around a pair of boys who were heavily engaged in fighting. Soon the fight intensified, and the rest of the boys joined the fight, turning it into a heavy brawl. I was about to continue on my way, and try to escape this messy scene, when I recognized one of the boys fighting was Spot. Before I could even think, I heard a whistle go off. It was the cops. The whistling soon grew louder, and the boys soon heard it too. They all scattered in different directions, and I saw Spot running my way. I turned to my left and saw five cops coming his way. For some reason, I felt as if I had to help him. I quickly ran after him, and grabbed his hand. He looked at me, confused. There was no time to explain, I dragged him in the other direction, then ducked into a nearby alley way that lead onto a different street. I kept running until we were safe and out of danger. We stopped and tried desperately to catch our breath.   
"Thanks," Was all he could muster up to say. I looked up at him, and realized he had a nasty cut on his head.   
"Your hurt." I raised a hand to his face, to see how badly he was injured.   
"I'll be fine." He insisted.   
"Come," I insisted as I began to walk. He gave a curious look but he didn't say anything. We walked a block to my apartment.   
"Where are we?' He asked.   
"My apartment." I answered. We soon made our way up to the fifth floor, and into my apartment.   
"Have a seat," I told him. I then went to fetch a medical kit, I kept in the bathroom. I then came back out, and found Spot looking curiously about the room. I kneeled on the floor, then began to clean and bandage his wound.   
"Youse don't gots ta do dat," He insisted. I simply looked up into his blue eyes, which I hadn't noticed till now were gorgeous, and smiled. I was soon done, and I arose, and began to make my way to the kitchen.   
"Want some coffee?" I offered, as I put a kettle on top of the stove.   
"No thank you, I'se really should be on me way."   
"I wouldn't recommend leaving anytime soon." I called out as he got up and began making his way to the door. He looked back at me, and I explained. "The cops will be searching the area for you boys all night." I then walked to a nearby closet, pulled out a pillow, and a blanket, and tossed it to him. "You can sleep on the couch if you like." He didn't say anything, he just gave me this weird unreadable look.   
"Look I'm not going to kill you or anything." I smiled.   
"I know dat, it's jist, why youse doing all dis for me?" He asked.   
"You know what I think, I think more people should do kind things for people now a days, then people wouldn't have to ask 'why are you doing this for me?' when someone does something nice, just for the sake of doing something nice for someone." I smiled. He gave a slight grin, then proceeded to spread the blanket over the couch. 


	4. New York's New York

  
  
A/N: Yay! i have reviews. You love me you, you really love me. well yes, so here's more coming at ya, hope you like. and thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys rock!   
  
  
The next morning I woke up, wrapped a robe around me, put on my glasses, and walked out onto the living room, only to find Spot had gone, and that blanket was neatly folded. I sighed. I decided to go on with my day.   
"Siren…" I could hear Carli panting at my front door. I rolled my eyes, when was she ever going to learn to knock on my door without trying to break it. I flung the door open, and Carli whipped into my room, before I could even say a word.   
"You slut!" She hollered as she sat on the couch.   
"What?" I asked baffled and confused.   
"Oh come on, tell me that wasn't Spot Conlon, that just walked out your apartment building." Her eyes sparkling with intrigue.   
"Carli, it's not what you're thinking. I bailed him out of some trouble last night, and he crashed on my couch, that's it." I explained.   
"Oh, is that all." Carli sighed.   
"Sorry to disappoint you." I smiled somewhat amused with her vivacious nature. 

~*~   
It was sometime during that day, while I was taking a walk that I heard a strange yet familiar voice call out to me.   
"Siren, wait up!" I turned to find Spot running up to me. I smiled. "So where are you headed to?"   
"No place in particular." I sighed then began walking on. He followed by my side.   
"Thank you by the way, for everything." He stuttered. It was as if it was the first time he'd ever said thank you to someone or something.   
"Your welcome." There was a moment of awkward silence after that. "Hey you feel like going somewhere." I asked boldly.   
"Sure, why not." Spot nodded. So we walked around for a while till we came to a bench in the Central Park. I sat, and watched as people passed by.   
"Mmmm…don't you love New York?" I smiled cheerfully. He sat down next to me, and began fiddling with his slingshot.   
"New York's New York, I guess." He shrugged.   
"But it's the most exciting place in the world." I emphasized. He slightly chuckled. "No, seriously. Look over there." I pointed to a young man who was giving a single rose to a girl. "How wonderful is that?" I smiled.   
"Wonderful? Dey're probably gonna break up in a week anyways."   
"That's not the point. I mean think about it, two people living two separate different lives, coming together, and being happy. It's…beautiful." I sighed dreamily.   
"Youse something else." He grinned, shaking his head mockingly.   
"You may think I'm crazy, Mr. Conlon, but I swear to you there's no place like New York." He laughed a little. I then took his slingshot wistfully out of his hands.   
"So what's the deal with you and this slingshot?" I asked fiddling idly with it.   
"Youse wouldn't unda'stand." He shrugged.   
"Right, it's probably one of those stupid boy things." I joked.   
"Dat's it. Give me back me slingshot. Youse lost da privilege of touching it." He joked back snatching it away from her.   
"Oh, I'm heartbroken." 


	5. A Night Out

  
The next morning I was making my way down the street, when I passed a tiny little restaurant called "Tibby's" when I heard a tap on one of the glass windows, while I was passing. I turned curiously and saw spot sitting there, waving for me to come in. I was so happy to see him I didn't bother to think. When I walked in I realized my mistake. In the table with him were a few of his Newsie friends and the three girls who I recognized from the party. The blonde haired girl was snuggled up close to Spot with her hands all over him. I wanted to run, but I had already gotten this far, and I couldn't turn back now. I forced a smile on my face, and walked up to the table.   
"Well…well…well…look who it is." The Blonde girl grinned.   
"Cool it, Sandy." Spot nudged her.   
"So how's it hanging Siren?" He smiled over at me.   
"Pretty good, and yourself?" I replied with my arms crossed, as I tried not to make eye contact with any of the girls.   
"Same old. So hey, you wanna do something dis afternoon?" A moment after he spoke those words Sandy's eyes flashed over to Spot in disbelief.   
"Love too." I replied extra content, mainly due to Sandy's response. She then flashed me the evilest look imaginable, and I just met her glare with a sweet smile, which just irritated her more.   
  
So that after noon me and Spot roamed all about New York. Night in New York was unlike any other, it was dazzling and spell binding.   
"So Mr. Conlon, tell me something about yourself." I insisted, as we walked idly.   
"Like what?"   
"Something…no else knows about you." I pried. He thought for a minute.   
"My mom left me when I was eight." He stated, his tone serious and shaking. I walked in silence for a moment.   
"Mine left me when I was ten." I stated. He met my eyes, and he smiled.   
"Do you…do you ever miss her, or get angry that she left?" He asked.   
"No…I don't want anything to do with someone who doesn't want me, and why should I be angry? It wouldn't solve anything." I replied. We walked a few more steps in silence, and I decided to lighten the mood.   
"Ok, so favorite color?" I asked.   
"Blue. You?"   
"Dark red. Favorite thing in the world?"   
"Me slingshot." I laughed. "You?"   
"Hmm…summer nights." I said dreamily. The night when on like that, we finally ended up on the docks, and we sat there just talking.   
"What time is it?" I finally asked.   
"Um…almost one." He replied looking at his pocket watch.   
"One! In the morning?! Shoot, I have to be getting home." I replied hurrying to my feet.   
"Why? What's the rush?" He asked confused.   
"I have work in the morning." I replied, walking of in a hasty pace. "Bye Mr. Conlon." I replied starting a mild jog.   
"See ya, and for goodness sake's it's Spot!" He hollered as I disappeared. 


	6. ugly?

  
  
A/N: come on now people. where's the reviews. i really shouldn't be updating. but oh well, perhaps this will entice you to update. or maybe not, but it's worth a try. i swear i'll end it all right here, unless i get some reviews.   
  
  
I was working at the bakery the next day, completely covered in flour, when wouldn't you know it, guess who walks in.   
"Heya Siren." He smiled, with Sandy hanging on his arm.   
"Hey." I smiled back. "Can I get you anything?"   
"No, I'se was jist passing and I'se saw youse through the windows." He replied.   
"What about you Sandy?" I replied bitterly.   
"No thank you, I'm watching my weight." She retorted.   
"Of course you are." I grinned.   
"Well I'se best start selling me papes, it was nice seeing ya. Maybe we could get tageda after woik." He offered.   
"Sure."   
"Sandy youse coming?"   
"Naw, I'll see you back at the lodging house." She smiled sweetly.   
"Alright, bye." He then left, leaving just me and Sandy. I went back to work, taking cookies out of the oven and what not.   
"So Spot didn't come back till one last night." She stated coarsely.   
"So…" I asked still focusing on my work.   
"So…I'm just saying, youse ain't got a chance in hell wid him, youse just rememba dat." She warned.   
"What are you saying?" I demanded, as I stopped everything I was doing, and looked her dead in the eye.   
"Come on. Look at you and look at me. You wear glasses and wear clothes my mother would wear, and then there's me, every boy wants me. How many want you?" She snickered, then left. I stood there for a second. I stood there looking at my reflection on the glass counter. She was right. But it didn't matter one bit to me who wanted me or not, I loved who I was, and at least I wasn't her. I then shoved the thought out of my head and went back to work. 


	7. 'just friends'

  
That night Spot and I walked around like usual but I wasn't my regular self. Sandy's words kept repeating in the back of my mind. I shouldn't have cared so much, I mean it wasn't like I was in love with him or something, then it hit me. Was I? I was quieter than usual, and Spot noticed. He eventually said something.   
"Siren? What's wrong?" He asked as we stopped on the Brooklyn Bridge. I leaned over the railing.   
"Nothing." I replied trying to sound convincing. He didn't buy it.   
"Come on Siren, youse can tell me's anyting." He assured me.   
"Really it's nothing." I pressed. He could tell I didn't want to talk about it, so he changed the subject.   
"So I was thinking about going out wid Sandy." He replied. I wanted to shoot myself right there and then.   
"What?" I blurted out in outrage.   
"Well I'se was jist thinking about it." He shrugged.   
"It's cause she's got blue eyes, blonde hair, and a gorgeous figure, right?" I looked him in the eye.   
"Siren what's wrong?" He asked, not understanding why I was so furious.   
"For the last time nothing." I replied irritated. We stood there in silence. "I think you should go out with her." I finally said. Who was I to tell him who to date? He looked up at me. "You want to, so why don't you." I replied. He shrugged.   
"She is beautiful." He replied.   
"Yes, yes she is." I replied smiling. Yet inside I felt like dying. He was right though she was gorgeous, I could never compete that's for sure.   
"You know what, you'se ok. I'se neva had a goil friend, that I'se could jist tawk ta, and not be all romantic about." At that point I knew I had to go. I couldn't stay any longer. At that point I knew he could never like me in that way. I wasn't sure if I liked him, but just knowing that it would never be anyway, just made my stomach ache. Sandy was right, who could ever like me?   
"Umm…I need to go." I replied.   
"But it's only nine o'clock."   
"I know, but I forgot I…I…I have to be somewhere." I replied running off before Spot could interrogate me any further.   



	8. a plan

  
  
A/N: thank you all so much for the reviews. You don't know how much your words completely make my day. ok so i've finished the story, but since i hated the way i've ended it, i'm gonna re-do the ending, and it will be posted soon. so for now, enjoy, the new chapters.   
  
  
  
I ran till I got to Carli's apartment. I knocked on the door with ever ounce of strength I had.   
"Geeze! What is it?" Carli opened the door. "Siren? What's wrong?" She asked. It was obvious something was a matter.   
"I don't know can I just stay the night." I pleaded.   
"Of course." She replied as she showed me in. I sat on her couch and she made us tea. She kept rambling on and on about things, but I was too busy thinking. I then interrupted her.   
"Why is it a man can't be attracted to a woman for her great personality or the way she thinks? Why is it always boobs and a figure they're after?" I vented.   
"You sure nothing's wrong?" Carli replied sarcastically. I decided to shut up after that.   
"Anyway, there's another party over in Brooklyn tomorrow, but I'm gonna guess you don't feel like coming, but it would be great…" She kept babbling trying to persuade me to come, then it hit me, like a big giant light bulb.   
"Carli." I said mischievously. She looked at me intrigued. "I just had probably the most stupidest idea. I need your help." She nodded extatically. The next morning we began my devious plan, and five hours, ten dresses, and four shades of lipstick later we were done. We headed to the Brooklyn Lodging House, my heart pounding like a racehorse. 


	9. ugly duckling syndrome

  
"You ready?" Carli asked as we stood ready to enter the lodging house.   
"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied as we walked in. We walked in grabbing quite a few stares from people, mainly of the male persuasion. I smiled coyly. Carli had completely transformed me. My hair was down, and I wasn't wearing my glasses or my usual apparel. Carli had lent me a low shoulder baring soft colored green dress. I soon saw Spot, with Sandy pressed close to him, playing poker at a table on the far end.   
"So who's winning?" I asked. Spot eyes turned to me. He looked me up and down, as if he recognized me yet didn't know how. Then it was as if it finally hit him.   
"Siren?" He asked completely taken of guard.   
"In the flesh." I smiled brightly. I then looked over to Sandy who had a horrified and jealous look on her face.   
"God, what happened ta youse?" He asked rising from his seat and spun me around once to get a good look at me.   
"Nothing much, just a new dress, and some makeup. You like?"   
"I like." He smiled. "So youse feel like playing some poka'?" He asked. I thought for a moment.   
"Sure." I replied. Spot gave me his seat, and unintentionally pushed Sandy out of the way.   
"Care ta introduce us ta dis beautiful young lady?" One of his friends stated as he began to deal the cards.   
"Siren." I replied.   
"How come I'se haven't seen youse around 'ere before?" He asked.   
"Oh, I've been around." I replied.   
"You know a beautiful thing such as yourself should have an escort home, and I'd be willing ta…"   
"I'se taking 'er home." Spot cut the guy off. His voice somewhat threatening.   
"Are you now?" I replied unaware of it.   
"Yes, I'se am." He replied. And we began playing poker. By the end of the night I had won a nice chunk of change, and having a blast.   
" Hey I'm gonna head home. You gonna be ok?" Carli came up to me, hinting towards a boy who most likely was going home with her. I smiled wildly.   
"Oh, I'll be fine. How about you?" I winked. She just laughed and made her way out of the building with a cute gentleman. By twelve o'clock the party had pretty much ended.   
"So Spot youse taking me home or what?" Sandy asked poutingly.   
"Sorry, Sandy, I'se told Siren, I'd take 'er home. I'se can get Shark ta take ya dough." He offered.   
"Don't bother." She retorted then hurried out of the place.   
"You sure it's ok with 'your girlfriend' that you're taking me home?" I asked suspiciously.   
"Me goilfriend? Oh Sandy, naw we'se ain't tageda. She jist wasn't what I was looking fo'." He replied.   
"Oh." I smiled faintly.   
"So youse ready ta go?"   
"Yeah."   



	10. Cinderalla with a pumpkin coach type thi...

  
We were walking home, when Spot stopped on the Brooklyn Bridge and just starred out at New York.   
"So what do you think?" I asked as I leaned on the railing by him.   
"I'se tink dat d'ere ain't no place like New York." He replied.   
"Oh, so now you're a believer." I chuckled. "What changed your mind?"   
"You." He replied simply.   
"Me?" I replied skeptical.   
"Yes, youse." '   
"Well…nice to know I have an effect on you." I smiled.   
"So what's wid dis?" He asked curiously as he flipped my hair.   
"What? The new look?" I asked playing dumb. "Well…call it an experiment if you will." I replied.   
"Well it looks good." He replied. I looked once more at the gorgeous view.   
"Well I guess we should be going." I replied beginning to walk on.   
"Hey," Spot whispered, grabbing my hand gently. I soon felt him pulling me back, and before I could ask why, he was kissing me, one arm pressed against my back, while the other laid sofly on my cheek. I gave into him for a few moments, not wanting to pull away, but then I had to.   
"Why you are you doing this, Spot?" I asked baffled.   
"What are you tawking about?" He asked.   
"I thought I was just your friend?" I replied.   
"What is dat what youse want?"   
"No…yes…I mean I don't know. But that's not the point."   
"Den what is?" He replied frustrated.   
"This was an experiment, I told you, and you feel hook line and sinker. You saw me tonight and you thought, 'hey she looks sexy' you were then physically attracted to me, and that's what made you kiss me. But this isn't me, this was a one night 'Cinderella with a pumpkin coach' type thing, and guess what by tomorrow morning I'll be the same Siren with the frumpy clothing and glasses. This is just hairspray," She replied messing up her hair. "And this is just lipstick." She wiped off her lips. Spot looked at her still a little puzzled.   
"Tell me something Spot, could you love me? I mean the real me…glasses, frumpy clothes and all? Could you stand it if your friends bagged on you for being seen with someone like me?" Spot didn't say a word. "Just as I thought. Good bye Spot." I replied angry and hurt by him. I then ran as far from him as I could.   



	11. coffee please

  
The next morning Carli was banging on my door like usual. I opened lazily as usual. She hurried over to my couch then interrogated me.   
"So…you and Spot were rather chummy? So are there fireworks?" She asked. I plopped down by her side, a dreary look on my face.   
"What do you think?" I asked.   
"Oh, Siren, I'm sorry." She hugged me.   
"Yeah well I'll live. Who needs boys anyway," I replied. "Oh, so how was your night?" I winked.   
"Well you know…" She replied casually. "Amazing!" She blurted out excitedly. I laughed histerically.   
"So now what?" She asked.   
"Now it's good bye gorgeous and hello frumpy." I replied.   
"But why you looked so fabulous last night?" She begged.   
"Because I like who I am, Carli, I don't want to change. Last night was a blast, but it wasn't me. Plus if I were to change I'd be no better than Sandy. I don't want to people to listen to me because of the way i look. I want them to listen to me, the real me." I admitted.   
"And Spot?" I then told her the whole story.   
"That's such a typical male response." She stammered.   
"Yeah, well what can you do?" I shrugged.   
"You wanna go get some coffee?"   
"After a night like last night, hell yeah." I went into my room to change. I fixed my hair into a bun, and changed into my regular high collared clothing, and i was about to put on my glasses, when i looked into the mirror. I couldn't help but laugh a little. I did look a little stuck up, like a school marm or something. So i changed my shirt to a non-revealing, but non-high collared blouse, and let my hair down. It was a minor change, but a nice change.   
  
  
A/N: ok so this chapter wasn't much. but i swear tomorrow i'll update, and it'll be an awesome chapter. so stay tuned. 


	12. ever look in the mirror

  
A/N: Ok, i think this chapter should appease most of you, and i'll have the final two chapters for this story posted by tomorrow. Promise. Oh and by the by if you like this story you should read my other story "A Beatiful Day". Thanks for all the reviews, i appreciate it more than you know. well enjoy.   
  
  
I followed Carli not really looking at where we were headed, till we ended up at "Tibby's" I looked at her shocked.   
"What are we doing here?" I replied hitting her on the arm.   
"What? What's wrong with this place?" I couldn't blame her though, she didn't know that this was where Spot hung out sometimes. I looked through the window and sure enough he was there with a few friends and Sandy. I sighed. I knew I had to eventually face them. And for some reason I wasn't scared anymore.   
"You wanna go somewhere else?"   
"No, this place is just fine." I replied as we strutted into the place. By now I was back to pulling my hair back, and wearing my glasses. The place was pretty packed and the only available booth was one at the back, which meant I'd have to pass by Spot's booth. I took a deep breath and we began to walk.   
"My…my…how the beautiful have fallen." Sandy chuckled causing everyone except Spot, who merely diverted his eyes, to laugh. I would have kept walking but for some reason I was tired of walking away from her. I then walked right up to the booth, and leaned on the table.   
"What's your problem? I mean why is it you hate me so damn badly?" I had to know.   
"I just hate ugly people, I guess." She replied coldly.   
"Ever look in the mirror?" I grinned. She was about to say something back, so I hushed her. "Listen and listen good. I have something you will never have, integrity, and as to my beauty status…darling you saw me last night, I have nothing to prove. Face it your just scared." I confronted her.   
"Of what?" She laughed.   
"Of me, and if your not, you should be. Cause I'm everything you'll never be, a lady with class." I finished. She was silent after that. I looked briefly at Spot who had been watching the whole thing. I then strutted over to the booth Carli was at, and of course she was cheering for me like crazy. We soon finished our cup of coffee and left. 


	13. too late for sorry

  
I was working at the bakery the next day, and covered from head to toe in flour, as usual. When Spot walked in.   
"Can I get you anything?" I replied coldly.   
"I'se jist come ta tell you…" He spoke softly.   
"What your sorry?" I hollered. "Well I really don't want to hear it."   
"Look, what do youse want me ta say!" He shouted frustrated.   
"Nothing Spot, nothing. All I want is for you to walk away and leave me the hell alone." I begged, as I turned around and began kneading dough. As I did, I soon heard the door open and shut again. 


	14. ending with a new beginning

  
The next day I was going home from Carli's apartment when I stopped by the docks to think. I sat there with my feet tucked in, and huddled. The stars were shimmering brightly. I sighed. I was alone and I could feel it. It was a scary feeling, so I decided to sing. Singing had always comforted me before. It had been such a long time since I had sung.   
  
Tonight you're mine completely   
You give your love so sweetly   
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes   
But will you still love me tomorrow…   
  
I'd like to know that your love   
Is love I can be sure of   
So tell me now, and I won't ask again   
Will you still love me tomorrow?   
Oh, will you still love me tomorrow…   
  
As I ended I heard a footstep come from behind me. I jerked my head to see who it was. Then out of the shadow emerged Spot. I turned back and pretended as if he wasn't there.   
"Dat was beautiful." He relied.   
"Thanks. " I said briefly.   
"Can I'se tawk ta you?"   
"I don't see anyone stopping you." I replied bitterly.   
"Look Siren, I know I'se hurt ya, but it wasn't cause I couldn't love ya, it's cause I'se don't want ta." He began.   
"Oh great, that makes it all better." I replied sarcastically.   
"Wait, jist listen. I'se do love ya, Siren, more den i'se eva loved anyone. But youse know me, I'se can't commit ta anyone, I'se don't know how. Youse a really good friend, and one of me only real goil friends, and I'se don't want to screw dat up. And dat night I'se kissed ya, I don't know what came ova me. I"se sorry, I'se shouldn't 'ave. Can't we'se jist go back ta being friends? " He sat down by me.   
"No, Spot, it doesn't work that way. We've gone too far to go back." I stood up.   
"Why?" He arose and stood next to me. "Can't we just erase time?"   
"Time is erasable." I corrected him.   
"No it ain't. We can start ova. Right 'ere, right now. What do ya say?" He pleaded. I simply smiled, and chuckled lightly. "Come on." He held out his hand. "Hi, me names Spot Conlon, it's a pleasure ta meet ya." I looked at him and thought. I finally gave in, maybe starting over wasn't such a bad idea.   
"Hello, Mr. Conlon, my names Sirena, but everyone calls me Siren." I shook his hand.   
"It's Spot by da way." He insisted.   
"Ok, well Spot you feel like walking a lady home?"   
"Sure, I'd love it." He replied. And off we walked, talking and laughing, and things were back to normal. Starting over gave way to a new beginning and a new destiny, one that held much for us.   
  
  
A/N: ok i know it's not the ending most of you wanted, but realistically, come on, we all know Spot can't commit, so yeah, take that into consideration. ok i need your input. Should i make a sequel to this? if you think I should please say so, when you review. And I'd just like to say thanks to all of you who reviewed, you guys are wickedly awesome. Thanks mucho.   
  


_THE END _


End file.
